


Christmas Bunker

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, Sam, and mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bunker

"So, explain it to me again," Cas let out, eyes squinted in confusion as he gazed up at Dean from the couch. 

"I don’t know. It’s mistletoe. You hang it up in the doorway at Christmas time and when two people walk under it at the same time, they’re supposed to kiss," Dean repeated for what he felt was the seventh time. He took his lower lip between his teeth as he balanced on a stool in the doorway, trying to affix the leafy ornament to the hook he’d placed there earlier.

There and in every other doorway in the bunker.

Cas held the mug of eggnog in his hands between his knees and just shook his head. “Yes, you’ve said that. But  _why?”_ Castiel prompted again. 

"Hell if I know. Now, come here," Dean mumbled abruptly, looking down at Cas once had tightened the ribbon around the hook sufficiently. By the time he’d stepped off the stool, Cas had set down his drink and was walking towards him. He stopped just shy of the doorway and peered up at the mistletoe tentatively before Dean grabbed a fistful of his sweater and tugged him close.

Castiel stumbled slightly and tensed but relaxed the moment he felt Dean’s full lips press against his own. His eyes shut and his hands gently eased up the hunter’s chest, coming to rest at his pectorals. The kiss was long and savory, fitted with the perfect amount of pressure and placement until they finally parted with a mutual exhale. 

Dean smiled down at Cas adoringly, gripping his chin loosely as the angel’s eyes fluttered open. “I think I’m starting to understand,” Castiel said, barely above a whisper. There was a hint of playfulness in his eyes. 

"Good. Because we’ve got six more to go and I intend to test out each and every one of them," Dean breathed back, nudging his nose against Cas’ affectionately and pecking him on the lips once more before withdrawing. 

Needless to say, Dean was true to his word. They shared six more, passionate lip locks, each one more hungry than the last, until they ended up in the bedroom. 

_/ / / Christmas Eve / / /_

Scratchy Christmas carols filled the living room along with the sweet aroma of heavily spiked eggnog and whatever remained of the Chinese take-out sitting on the coffee table. 

Dean subconsciously hummed along to  _Jingle Bell Rock_ as he adjusted the string of lights on their Christmas tree—if one could even call it that. It stood at about three and a half feet high and was mostly comprised of dried out pine needles and bare branches. “These presents aren’t going to open themselves!” Dean called out loudly, not looking up from his task.

"I don’t know about that. I think I heard one of Cas’ growling," Sam joked from the kitchen, arms full of neatly wrapped gifts. Castiel was right behind him, holding one box under each arm. When Sam stopped abruptly to readjust one of his slipping gifts, Dean didn’t think much of it but obviously, Cas had noticed something he didn’t.

Without even an ounce of hesitation, Castiel dropped both of his boxes with a loud  _thud_ , grabbed Sam’s face with both hands, and pulled him into a hard kiss. 

Dean learned two things that night: don’t half ass explanations to an angel and eggnog really hurts coming out of your nose. 


End file.
